Xmas Story
Plot No one believes Bill when he tells them that a bell-ringing Santa is threatening to kill him. The staff is disappointed by Mr James' cheap Christmas presents, so he gives new cars to everyone... except Matthew. Summary In the lobby of WNYX, a man dressed in a Santa suit is asking for donations. Beth and Lisa encounter him first, Beth giving him a dollar only to get four quarters for the laundry machine. Dave and Bill come out next, with Bill seemingly in a jolly mood. Dave walks away, leaving Santa and Bill alone, and Santa tells Bill he will kill him. Catherine comes out, and Santa immediately goes into festive mode only to revert back to his threats against Bill once she leaves. Bill tells the inept security guards about Santa's threats and they don't believe him. Bill leaves in a hurry, dumping Santa's donation bucket on the ground with coins spilling everywhere. Matthew comes around the corner, almost slips and when reaching for Dave's hand, he falls. In the office, Lisa brings out Mr. James' gift from the group, which is a 1927 authentic New York Yankees jersey autographed by Joe Dugan who happens to be Jimmy's favorite player. Bill thinks the $75 he chipped in for the gift is a pyramid scheme to which Mr. James comes in and they present him with his gift. He is visibly unimpressed with the gift at first, but after noticing the autograph is more impressed. Mr. James then presents his gifts to the crew, which are baseball caps with each employees names stitched on them. Nobody is happy about it. After Mr. James leaves, Bill takes Dave into his office and tells he and Lisa that the Santa in the lobby wants to kill him. Beth, listening at the door, comes in laughing. Nobody believes Bill. In the main area, Joe notices that the names on their hats are just patches covering up the names of Mr. James other companies. Mr. James comes in wearing his jersey, saying there's "nothing like wearing a dead man's shirt". Dave tells Jimmy privately that everyone hates the hats, and Jimmy says he will make it right. Santa sees Bill in the lobby and tells him to "prepare to die", which has Bill running away. Mr. James presents the group with new gifts, giving Matthew an old time radio comedy "Fibber McGee and Molly", which he loves. After Matthew leaves, Jimmy gives the rest of the crew new Miatas. Everyone else feels sorry for Matthew except Bill, who responds that Matthew should be fired. Dave is very concerned about Matthew not getting a car like everyone else, to which Matthew responds that they are all jealous they will have to return the cars to the rental agency while he will have his tapes for the rest of his life. Dave informs him that the cars are not rentals, upsetting Matthew greatly. Dave offers to give him his car, Matthew declines and tunes them out with his radio tapes. Dave tells Jimmy that Matthew is upset, making Jimmy confront Matthew. Matthew is bitter when confronted, which Mr. James replies that he did not just give him the tapes of the show "Fibber McGee and Molly", but the rights to it because Jimmy owns it. Matthew is appeased. Later, Bill is in the bathroom when he hears a clinking noise and out comes Santa, who removes his mask and tells him that he's a communications major trying to break into broadcasting. His threats against Bill were just a stunt, who wants to give Bill his demo tape. Bill throws the tape away when Santa leaves, but retrieves it when Santa comes back and thanks him. On the way driving home, Bill puts the tape in and Santa tells Bill to prepare to die and check his brakes saying "Merry Christmas, dead man!" Trivia Gallery Category:Season Two Category:Episodes